Shina (Bloody Roar)
Shina is one of the major protagonists from the Bloody Roar series. Her beast form is the leopard and she is currently a mercenary following the path of her father, Alan Gado. She appeared in the second installment of the series, Bloody Roar 2. In the Japanese version of the game, her name appears as Marvel. Her real name is Jeanne Gado. History Bloody Roar 2 Young Mercenary Shina was an orphan of war. She was adopted as the daughter of the war veteran, Gado. Influenced by his status as a legendary mercenary, she began to demonstrate great capability for battle during her childhood. When she was 13 years old, she single-handedly obliterated a platoon, earning the nickname 'Fighting Marvel'. Her father however, didn't want his daughter to follow in his footsteps and tried to talk her into leading an ordinary life. Shina wouldn't listen and as soon as she graduated high school, she became a mercenary. One day, her father disappears without a word. There are rumours that he is the organizer behind the ZLF , (Zoanthrope Liberation Front) a group that thrives on vicious terrorism. Shina doesn't want to believe that her father is behind it. She will only make her judgement if she sees it with her own eyes. With that in mind, she follows her father's trail to find out what his real intentions are. When she finally finds him, Shina gives her father a stern lecture for causing so many problems, but the two of them discovers that they have the same enemy, the ZLF. Gado, proud of his daughter, suggests that they should start fighting together. And the two charge off into the wake of battle. Bloody Roar 3 Shina has made a name for herself as a heroic mercenary outside of the shadow of her father's legendary status. Because of her skills she is requested by a powerful group to participate in the 'Klaw and Fang' coalition to find out the source of the damaging XGC beast mark. Being marked herself, she doesn't hesitate to pursue the truth. Contacted by her supervisors who are hovering in a helicopter above, they are instructing her to obtain the tabula for their possession. Shina disagrees with the idea of them having control of such a dangerous object and disobeys her orders. They threaten her with a court martial but she isn't afraid of their threats. She tears off her dog tags and walks away, retiring to a quieter life. At the very end, she is seen walking on the beach with her boyfriend, though his identity has not been confirmed. Bloody Roar: Primal Fury/Extreme After her last operation, disillusioned, Shina quits her job as a mercenary. Sometime later, while leading a quiet life, Shina is surprised when Yugo pays her a visit. He is filthy and tired. It took him three days to get to her house because the road was littered with landmines. She sends him to shower as she makes them tea. After, she questions why he is there, as it appeared he hadn't sought her out for tea and a chat. He brings up an incident of the past, the time when Shina was orphaned when her village burnt down. These memories are nightmares she has been trying to overcome with her time on the battlefield. Yugo tells her he met someone who was in similar circumstances, and that a friend of his burnt to death in the fire sixteen years prior. Her name was 'Jane'. Shina is shocked, inquiring his name. His name is Cronos. Yugo says she should go and find out everything else for herself. Determined to reunite with her long lost friend, Shina heads for the Zoanthrope Kingdom. During the tournament, Shina and Cronos celebrate together with a crowd of people in one of the city's bars. The crowd cheer for her, celebrating her victory with drink and laughter. Both Shina and Cronos are affectionately nudged in acknowledgement of a good fight. In the early evening, Shina leaves, carrying her bag over her shoulder. She turns back towards the bar for a moment thoughtfully before turning away. Though she stops in mid-step, noticing Cronos standing a few feet ahead of her. He approaches, complimenting her strength and offers for her to join them in uncovering the Zoanthrope mystery. Shina is flattered but apologizes, saying its her time to move. She passes Cronos by, who is surprised by her answer though respects her decision. He turns to watch his old friend walk away. Bloody Roar 4 Beast violence is now global. Shina is given orders from the headquarters of a certain country, telling her to go to Japan and search for a missing group of investigators who have disappeared around the region of a temple. The headquarters are provoked, and will use their special forces if necessary in a worst case scenario. Shina remembers what happened during the XGC incident a year before. She puts those feelings aside, knowing its not like her to rest for long. Her path conduct her to meet a young girl, Mana, and her protector, Ryohon, in a mysterious temple. The girl reseals the dragon as Shina exclaims her surprise of seeing this mythical creature, and asks what they were planning there. Mana, taken back, cries out in disbelief that Shina could think that they had planned the situation. She then apologizes and explains to Shina that Ryoho is a dragon vessel and his power is so immense and dangerous that it is sealed away. But the seal unfortunately came loose. Shina understands that the dragon's power was the reason the investigative team she is looking for lost consciousness. Mana apologizes for getting her involved in such a dangerous event. Shina is just glad they aren't the bad guys. She suddenly remembers she needs to get in contact with her superiors soon or the place is going to be bombed. Mana squeaks with horror. Shina doesn't think she could possibly tell them that a dragon resides there. Mana thanks her for the secrecy. Gallery ShinaHumanBR2.jpg Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Tragic Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Brutes Category:Fighters Category:Rivals Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Neutral Good Category:Amazons Category:Orphans Category:Martial Artists Category:Animals Category:Loyal Category:Outright Category:One-Man Army Category:Warriors Category:Egalitarian Category:Harmonizers Category:Obsessed Category:Dreaded Category:Merciful Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Heroic Liars Category:Pacifists Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Mutated Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Heroic Mercenaries